


Right Now

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil is nervous about his feelings for Logan and if Logan is even gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was vibing to Kiss The Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale and got motivation to write.

There wasn’t anything significant about when Virgil met Logan. It was just school and they had a lot of the same classes together. That and the Grimm twins just deciding they were a friend group one day it just… happened. Nothing really significant beyond that.

And yet Virgil found himself over analyzing every single interaction between them. Logan had wiped rogue chocolate from the muffin he’d been eating last week and that alone made Virgil lose sleep trying to figure out if it meant he was gay and interested or if he was just being his typical hidden dad friend self (as much as Patton claimed to be the dad friend, he was honestly more like… the reckless uncle than anything else).

Fucking… then there was literally _right now_ while Logan and Janus were staying the night to help him stop panicking over the debate happening Monday (he didn’t even _want_ to be in Debate, but his dad insisted because he “loved arguing so much anyway”) and Logan was laughing, actually _laughing_ , at something dumb Virgil had said.

His smile sent Virgil’s heart racing, and he found himself unable to help the wide grin currently hurting his cheeks because he couldn’t get it to go any bigger than it was.

“You two are _insufferable_ ,” Janus grumbled, making Virgil snort because even with the temporary memory loss seeing Logan so carefree gave him, he could remember they were teasing Janus for his obvious crush on Roman.

“You’re the one friends with us,” Logan pointed out once he’d managed to calm his laughter to mild giggles (damn it, if Virgil’s heart could _calm down--_ )

“Not by choice. The twins are the ones who dragged us all together because we gave them ‘gay vibes,’” Janus shot back.

Normally, Virgil would’ve been sent into a giggle fit at that. But this was the first he’d heard of Logan giving _anyone_ gay vibes that wasn’t himself and now his mind was sent racing again.

While the jovial mood quieted, Janus started standing up.

“I’m going to the bathroom to take off my binder, Virg--”

“I took it off when I got home, Jay. Shoo,” he interrupted before Janus could continue, shooing his best friend (his actual best friend since diapers, no matter what Janus said) out of his room to go take care of himself.

Janus rolled his eyes and then left Logan and Virgil alone.

Logan smiled at him softly, and Virgil had to pretend his heart wasn’t racing and he _didn’t_ just get an intense urge to pull him in for a kiss.

He knew Logan was at least _accepting_ of the queer community, but he had no idea of anything beyond that and when Virgil had a crush on him bigger than the size of Texas, that was honestly enough to drive him insane.

“You have something on your mind,” Logan pointed out, resting his elbow on top of Virgil’s bed and his cheek in his hand while he watched him.

“I have anxiety, of course I have something on my mind,” he joked, throwing a piece of the paper he’d been ripping up at Logan and snickering when he instinctively dodged it.

“You know what I meant, Virgil,” he said, giving him a no nonsense look that had Virgil going quiet.

Focusing his attention on ripping the pieces of paper he’d already ripped into confetti sized pieces while he thought.

How do you tell someone you’ve only been friends with for like… a year that you have a massive crush on them? Wasn’t there some fact about only _really_ knowing someone after three years? What if Logan rejected him because he thought Virgil was just infatuated or something? What if he _was_ just infatuated? He really shouldn’t—

Virgil’s thoughts were cut off by a crumpled ball of at _least_ two pieces of paper thwapping him in the nose and making him yelp and jerk back.

“The hell?” he mumbled, glaring at the ball in confusion before looking up Logan again, trying not to flush at the knowing look he was giving him.

“You’re over thinking again. Is this about the ‘gay vibes’ thing Janus mentioned?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when Virgil’s face flushed hot enough he just _knew_ the color was obvious.

“I… kinda? I guess? I dunno just… are you gay? Or like. Somewhere in there?”

And now Logan’s eyebrows were scrunching together in a really cute way that told Virgil he’d confused him but made it really difficult to focus on _not_ kissing him.

“…You’re asking if I’m queer in some way?” he clarified, earning a nod from Virgil.

Logan went quiet, watching him with so much intensity Virgil uncrumpled the paper ball to start ripping up the paper that made it in order to ease his anxiety.

“Forgive me if I’m going too far,” he said suddenly, but as far as Virgil got in asking for clarification was parting his lips before they were covered with Logan’s.

His heart _soared_ but he was so shocked he wasn’t really sure how to react so Logan drew back quicker than he wanted with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You—”

“Virgil _please_ tell me you got some progress done on your arguments and citations and didn’t just make a confetti mess on the floor while I was in the bathroom,” Janus interrupted, huffing as he threw the fabric of his binder at Virgil’s face.

Catching the binder and pulling it away from his eyes, Virgil gave Logan a questioning look for a minute, noting that he wouldn’t meet his eyes, before sighing and throwing Janus’ binder back at him.

“Fuck you, the debate is in _two days_ you think I didn’t get this done two weeks ago? I don’t _need_ to double check it.”

Janus gave him a look, and then Virgil was pulling his debate binder out of his backpack and standing so he could threaten his best friend.

“Is physical violence really necessary?” Logan asked, though he was smiling and making no move to stop Virgil from whacking Janus’ head with the flexible plastic.

Virgil would talk to Logan about the kiss later, the next time they’d be alone for an extended amount of time so they weren’t interrupted again.

…But for now, he’d let himself enjoy the sleep over and panic over the debate and let two of his closest friends help him be _ready_ for the debate.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
